United Imperial Key Ship
After the end of the Union/Confederacy war in October of 2019, the Union wanted to restructure its entire military. In the restructuring of its galactic navy, the United Empire retired every ship in its massive fleet. This meant millions of ships and dozens of ship types being retired. The plan was to simplify the navy into one ship class capable of doing the jobs of all of the Great War era vessels. These were called "Key Ships", due to their importance to the navy once they became the only operating starships. These were huge vessels, capable of operating on a very small crew (relative to their size) and were highly maneuverable, able to make their presence known anywhere in their sector in mere minutes. Due to the low amount of threats that the Union faced after their last war, the need for starships and crew decreased rapidly, so the order was given to make 20 of these ships, with 1 final secret ship ordered at the last minute. Each Key Ship would be assigned an important sector of United Imperial space, given the task of protecting that sector and keeping order. A call for help should only be called in the direst of circumstances. If such a call should be sent to the United Imperial high command, a key ship in the neighboring sector is sent to assist. History and Development -Coming Soon- Operational History *In late January of 2020, 2 key ships, the UNN Meteor and Spectra were involved in a small skirmish with a former "Elder" soldier who decided to abruptly take up arms. The Meteor captured the soldier's ship, inadvertently allowing him to kill the Meteor's captain and shoot his way out from the unarmored inside of the ship. The enemy escaped without any damage. In total, 37 United Imperial servicemen were killed during the events. The Meteor's captain was replaced by his senior officer and a consideration for shields and multi-layered bulkhead armor was passed to Union high command for a look-over. Operators * The United Empire- The United Empire is the sole operator of Key Ships. Known Ships of the Line Organized by number *UNN Freebird (001)- Supreme Leader's flagship *UNN Sona (002)- Support ship to the Freebird *UNN Despaire (003)- Stationed in Despaire *UNN Reaper (004)- Stationed in Mimi & Tata/ Kennesaw *UNN Astra (005)- Stationed in Downtown/ Buckhead *UNN Courageous (006)- Patrols Badlands and real-world Western USA *UNN Greenbole (007)- Stationed in Greenbole *UNN Sharpknife (008) Stationed in real-world Britain *UNN Jacqueline (009)- Stationed in Italia, Patrols real-world Southern Europe *UNN Revenge (010)- Patrols African Badlands *UNN Electric Wind (011)- Stationed in Chinaland *UNN Meteor (012)- Stationed in orbit around Terra *UNN Spectra (013)- Stationed in orbit around Terra *UNN Dustbird (014)- Stationed on Luna *UNN Superbird (015)- Patrols outer solar system space *UNN Golden City (016)- Stationed on Demacio V *UNN Pride (017)- Stationed on Kallo *UNN Steelbird (018)- Patrols various former Confederacy planets *UNN Tolerance (019)- Patrols various former Confederacy planets *UNN Monitor (020)- Observes the condition on the former Confederacy home planet from an extreme distance. *UNN Soundbird (021)- Secret Location Category:Starships Category:Vehicles Category:The United Empire Category:Military Starships Category:Military Vehicles